BLUSH!
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto terlihat lebih manis selain senyumannya yaitu blush di pipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan./SasuNaru/POV Sasuke/Happy Fujoshi Indenpedence Day #4!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love, School of Life, Sasuke POV.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**BLUSH! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

.

* * *

.

Seperti yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya. Langit hari ini pun masih terbentang cerah di atas tanah Konoha.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berumur 18 tahun, kelas 2-B, di Konoha _Gakuen_.

Saat ini pun aku sudah duduk manis di atas bangku—yang telah diklaim sebagai milikku—sambil membaca sekilas catatan pelajaran kemarin. Bel masuk belum berbunyi, masih cukup lama sebelum jam belajar dimulai. Jadi, wajar saja masih banyak murid-murid yang hilir-mudik memasuki kelas.

"Oi, Naruto! Hari ini kau akan ikut kegiatan _club_ 'kan?"

"Yup, tentu saja!"

Kalian lihat, lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menebar senyum hangat pada kawannya yang rela datang menghampirinya hanya untuk menayakan keikutasertaan dalam kegiatan _club_ mereka itu? Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu siswa Konoha _Gakuen_ yang mengikuti sebuah _club_ _art_ yang ada di sekolah kami. Walau kami berada di dalam kelas yang sama, tapi kenyataannya kami tidak begitu dekat.

Ya, katakan saja dengan terus terang. Kami hanya teman sekelas. Bertegur sapa singkat jika kami berpapasan. Ya, tidak lebih dan hanya sebatas itu.

Mungkin itu karena aku yang selalu membalas sapaan—dari siapa pun—dengan seadanya. Bahkan kadang aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala saja. Jika dia selalu melempar senyum di wajah cerianya saat sapaan-sapaan itu tertuju padanya, maka aku hanya memasang wajah datar tak berarti.

Ya, begitulah aku.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok lelaki yang mempunyai rambut pirang berantakan. Bola matanya berwarna biru kelam yang bersinar layaknya samudra yang sedang terpapar di bawah sinar matahari. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Parasnya cukup tampan tapi jika di bilang tampan sebenarnya Naruto itu manis—menurutku. Coba kalian perhatian jika dia tersenyum, parasnya jadi terlihat manis 'kan? Tapi itu belum seberapa. Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto terlihat lebih manis selain senyumannya yaitu _blush_ di pipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

_Next time…_

Hah! Hah! Hah!

Napasku memburu. Keringat-keringat itu membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Aku berdiri sambil mencoba menormalkan kinerja paru-paruku. Bola basket yang berwarna merah itu tersemat nyaman di antara lengan dan pinggangku. Kuhalau teriknya matahari dengan lenganku yg bebas, mendongak menatap birunya langit yang terbentang luas di atasku.

Hari ini benar-benar panas! Selain cepat menguras tenagaku, kulitku pun terasa terbakar karena panasnya.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

Refleks aku menangkap benda yang sengaja dilempar ke arahku. Aku menatap sekilas botol yang berisi air minum itu, sebelum akhirnya aku melepar bola basket yang ada di tanganku kepadanya.

"Thanks," ucapku pelan dan dibalas anggukkan darinya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"_Kakkoi_~ Naruto-_kun_! Gambarmu bagus sekali~"

"Ck! Kau membuatku iri saja!"

Aku menghapus jejak air yang sedikit lumer dari mulutku. Mataku melirik ke arah sumber suara yang menjadi perhatianku saat ini. Dari sini aku bisa memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengikuti _club_-nya. Dia selalu duduk di sisi jendela membuatku dengan mudah memperhatikannya setiap kali aku sedang berlatih basket—_club_ yang aku ikuti.

Inilah ekspresi yang paling kusukai darinya—aku sudah menceritakannya bukan?—pipinya yang mulai bersemu meski pun tak terlalu ketara. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pujian dari teman-temannya itu. Kurasa ia tidak tahan dengan pujian yang dilempar kepadanya, membuatnya merasa malu.

Ya, salah satu penyebab munculnya semburat halus di pipinya. Dia terlalu rendah diri—mungkin—sampai merasa malu mendapat pujian kecil itu.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku sangat suka sekali melihat Naruto saat tersipu? Emm… apa kalian ingat bagaimana wajahnya yang bulat lalu pipi tembemnya yang memerah itu?

Aku rasa membuat Naruto seperti tomat?

Ckckck!

Jauh berbeda ya?

Aku tahu. Rona di pipi Naruto memang tidak semerah tomat. Tapi aku selalu merasa gemas setiap kali melihat rona merah muda yang bertengger di pipinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Perasaanku ini hampir sama seperti saat aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat setiap kali aku melihat tomat segar yang berwarna merah menggairahkan itu. Membuatku selalu ingin mencicipinya.

Dan coba kalian bayangkan lagi, kali ini Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kaku yang menandakan jika dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya dan semburat di pipinya juga lebih kental dari biasanya hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Menggemaskan sekali 'kan?! Sayang sekali aku belum pernah melihat Naruto yang tersipu malu seperti itu.

Oh… ayolah Sasuke… berhentilah berkhayal! Lebih baik kau segera bersihkan badanmu yang penuh keringat itu akibat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Oh… lihat sekarang, saat ini saja kamar mandi bersama itu sudah kosong. Pasti semuanya sudah kembali ke kelas siap untuk menerima pelajaran selanjutnya.

Gawat! Bisa-bisa ia diomeli jika ia sampai terlambat kembali ke kelas.

Dengan gerak yang tergesa-gesa, aku membuka kaos olahragaku sambil memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang. Baru saja aku ingin meloloskan kaos olahragaku dari kepalaku, aku langsung membeku. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan seolah sistem saraf ditubuhku mengalami gangguan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengedipkapkan mataku sama sekali hanya karena pemandangan yang kini tepat ada di depan mataku.

Sosok yang sedari tadi membuatku tak berkutik sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh menatapku yang terdiam terkejut melihat sosoknya yang sedang telanjang bulat. Kulihat ia juga terkejut melihatku. Mata melotot saling terlempar di antara kami. Kami sama-sama seperti sedang melihat hantu.

**BRUK!**

Seketika aku merasakan nyeri di wajahku.

.

* * *

.

"_Gomen ne_…"

"Hn."

Aku tahu ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuat wajahku seperti ini. Tapi kenapa aku malah menanggapi dingin permintaan maafnya?

Apa aku marah karena telah memukulku?

Tidak! Aku tidak merasa marah sedikit pun padanya walau sejujurnya aku merasa kesal karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan belum hilang juga. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat alamiku ketika berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Benar-benar kebiasaan burukku dari awal yang tidak bisa sedikit pun beramah-tamah pada orang lain.

"Ah!" ringisku tiba-tiba dan cukup keras karena merasakan sentuhan di sudut bibirku yang terluka. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melototi Naruto karena tindakannya. Sehingga Naruto meringis melihatku.

Oh, Naruto! Apa bisa kau hanya menyentuhnya? Dan bukan menekannya yang membuatku memekik seperti tikus tak berdaya?

Itu memberi kesan memalukan untukku!

Hah… jika seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa mendekatkan hubungan kami yang hanya sebatas teman sekelas ini. Aku merutuki diri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosionalku. Jika aku tetap bersikap seperti ini saat bersama Naruto, aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Aku mengernyit saat memperhatikannya. Naruto menoleh ke kiri ke kanan seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Shizune-_sensei_ tidak ada, ya?"

Ah! Benar… aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sini selain kami berdua. Lalu pandangan kami bertemu.

"Kurasa aku yang akan mengobati lukamu," Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatapku langsung.

"Tak perlu," ucapku halus. Kini nada bicaraku tidak terkesan dingin lagi. Walau masih terdengar datar setidaknya aku tidak berbicara dingin lagi. Aku tidak ingin sampai Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamaku.

_Good _Sasuke! Teruslah seperti ini!

"Eh?! Tapi lukamu harus diobati!" Naruto menahan bahuku, menekannya agar aku tidak beranjak ke mana pun. Aku pun duduk pasrah di atas kasur. Ya, biarlah seperti ini. Lagipula belum tentu di waktu yang lain aku bisa ada didekatnya seperti ini.

Naruto berlalu dari hadapanku. Kuperhatikan dia dari sini. Ia sibuk mengambil ini-itu untuk mengobati lukaku.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, Naruto memiliki postur tubuh yang hampir sama denganku. Tinggi tubuh kami juga. Ah—kurasa tidak juga. Sepertinya aku lebih tinggi darinya sedikit. Aku juga bisa melihat pipinya yang tembem itu dari sini. Pipi tembem itu pasti akibat dari dia terlalu sering makan ramen. Yang aku dengar, itu memang makanan _favorite_-nya. Ia bisa menghabiskan tiga sampai lima mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo. Ckckck, dia sudah seperti maniak ramen saja.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Ah… aku tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah kembali berada di hadapanku.

"Kau melamun."

"Hn."

Aku melihat ia mengambil sejumput kapas dan sedikit menumpahinya dengan alkohol. Naruto berbalik dan menatapku.

"Bisakah kau mendongak sedikit?" serunya mengundang kerut di dahiku. Naruto bergerak mendekatiku. Dengan halus ia meraih daguku dan tindakannya itu membuatku terkejut.

"Bisa kau dongakkan kepalamu sedikit, Uchiha-_san_? Ini untuk memudahkanku mengobatimu."

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan mungkin aku melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Aku tidak tahu…

Aku terlalu terpaku pada sosok pirang di hadapanku.

"Ah!" aku merintih saat rasa perih menembus pori-pori kulitku yang terluka. Aku langsung menatap bola mata kebiruannya, hendak protes. Dan…

**DEG!**

Debaran jantungku langsung berlaju cepat. Jarak di antara kami begitu dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa wajahku.

Tidak! Aku mulai merasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

Baru kali ini aku bisa memandang wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ternyata jika melihatnya sedekat ini aku bisa melihat bulu mata yang lentik. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang agak tebal berwarna merah muda. Bibir yang selalu mengerucut lucu jika si pirang itu sudah mendapat ledekkan dari teman-temannya.

Aku merasakan jika aku mulai merasa gugup. Memalukan! Ini membuatku terlihat seperti wanita!

Aku merasakan deruan napas itu menjauh. Naruto mengambil plester dan menempelkannya untuk menutup lukaku.

"Ah! Sudah beres!" ucapnya merasa bangga, puas akan hasil kerjanya dalam mengobatiku.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah atau menaruh dendam padaku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini," ucapnya lebih lanjut.

Secemas itukah ia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Hn."

"A—apa kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas seperti 'ya' atau tidak'? Bukan mengeluarkan kata ambigu seperti itu?"

Wajar jika ia tidak mengerti. Kata itu hanya aku saja yang bisa mengartikannya.

"Hn."

Aku melihat alisnya tertaut. Naruto terlihat bingung karena lagi-lagi aku mengerluarkan kata yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti, membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh saja.

Oh, ekspresi yang menggemaskan!

"Benar ya, kata orang-orang. Kau itu sungguh pendiam," Naruto tersenyum maklum. Matanya menyipit menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, _Dobe_."

"A—apa kau bilang? _Dobe_? Kau memanggilku _dobe_?" Naruto termangap-mangap.

Ow, Sasuke! Lagi-lagi kau membuat kesalahan! Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Naruto yang terlihat kesal karena kau telah mengejeknya?

"Kurasa kau tidak tuli, _D-o-b-e_!"

Entah setan apa yang telah merasukiku. Aku malah memanasi Naruto yang sekarang ini emosinya sedang naik—marah. Tidak aneh jika teman-temannya sering sekali membuat emosinya naik, ia punya ekspresi yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Naruto mencengkram seragamku, mencoba mengintimidasiku dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak membuatku gentar. Ia malah mengundang seringai kecil di bibirku. Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku, seolah menantangnya. Lagi-lagi kami memiliki jarak yang begitu dekat!

"_D-o-b-e_—"

**DUAK!**

—hmph!

Naruto segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhku sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Naruto menatap bola yang tergeletak di lantai—yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"_DAMN_ _IT_! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA?!" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Sedangkan aku hanya termangu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Mencoba memutar kembali memori di mana kepala Naruto yang terantuk paksa karena bola yang menghantam kepalanya. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi!

Tapi apa?

apa?

A—aku ingat… Bola nista itu telah membuat kami—glup—berciuman?

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan itu. Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tak percaya seolah ia juga baru menyadari sesuatu. Kulihat pipinya mulai bersemu. Ah, tidak! Tidak! Pipinya merah padam nyaris menyamai tomat kesukaanku.

"ARRRGGHHH!" teriak Naruto nyaris menangis. Dia berlari sambil membekap mulutnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sepertinya ia juga menyadarinya…

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari berikutnya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Matahari masih terbit dengan terik. Langit pun masih berwarna biru di kala siang menjelang. Dan juga, angin masih berhembus berputar di udara. Semuanya masih tampak seperti biasanya.

Hah… benar-benar membosankan!

Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari sesuatu dan berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto menghindariku.

Aku tahu itu!

Saat kami berpapasan dia selalu berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak melihatku dan tidak menyapaku seperti biasa. Saat pandangan kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja, dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Aku tahu Naruto sedang mencoba menghindariku.

Aku tidak suka itu!

Aku menutup buku yang sempat kubaca tadi. Dan sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan membacanya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencoba fokus untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun. Tapi perubahan sikap Naruto padaku membuatku cukup jengah juga.

Aku menopang dagu, menatap keluar jendela. Aku melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Kupandangi mereka dengan iri. Mereka begitu mudah bergaul dengan Naruto sedangkan aku tidak. Padahal aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Naruto tapi hubungan kami hanya seperti ini saja.

Sorot pandangku berubah sayu. Dan sekarang Naruto menghindariku. Hubungan kami yang dari awal tidak dekat ini sekarang semakin jauh. Padahal aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Berada di sekitar Naruto dengan bebas.

Ini semua karena kejadian itu! Jika saja tidak ada bola nista yang tiba-tiba melayang menghantam kepala Naruto, semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini!

Tapi…

Jika semua itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya mencium Naruto. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya.

Aku tak bisa melupakannya!

Bagaimana bibirnya yang lembut terasa kenyal seperti agar-agar dan juga manis seperti permen. Sensasinya sulit kulupakan!

Hah… besok aku harus bicara dengannya! Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin buruk.

.

* * *

.

Esok harinya.

Naruto masih saja menghindariku. Membuatku mau tidak mau memang harus menghampirinya untuk bicara. Melawan egoku yang sebenarnya membuatku terlihat merendahkan harga diriku.

Aku mengambil jalan santai dengan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Mataku terfokus pada sosok pirang yang asyik berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya aku sampai di hadapan Naruto. Dan aku langsung mendapat tatapan heran akan kehadiranku di sekitar mereka. Sedangkan Naruto membelalak terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapku datar dan tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku sedikit pun dari Naruto. Sehingga mereka tahu siapa yang sedang aku ajak bicara.

"He—heh? Me—memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tapi kita tidak bisa bicara di sini."

.

* * *

.

Kami berjalan menuju taman yang ada di belakang sekolah kami. Tempat yang kuanggap aman untuk kami bicara. Naruto berjalan di belakangku. Selama perjalanan menuju taman hanya keheningan yang melanda kami. Mungkin Naruto sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin kubicarakan padanya.

Sampai di sana, kami berdiri saling berhadapan. Kami berdiri di bawah pohon—yang entah jenis pohon apa itu—hingga aku bisa merasakan belaian angin yang sedang berhembus. Aku menatapnya intens dan aku bisa melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang gelisah melihat caraku menatapnya.

"Kau menghindariku," seruku langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. Kulihat ia terkejut.

"A—apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menghindar—"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" kupotong ucapannya. Menuntut sebuah jawabannya. Aku tidak suka ia mencoba mengelaknya. Berpura-pura seakan tidak terjadi apa pun di hadapanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia mencoba menjauhiku.

"Apa karena kejadian itu?"

Naruto terkejut menatapku. Aku kira ia tahu apa maksudku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu!" Naruto menghela napas. "Tapi kejadian itu… aku… aku… ARRGHH!" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya itu dengan frustasi. "Lebih baik kita lupakan masalah ini!"

"Hn. Dari awal aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya," ucapku bohong. Jelas-jelas aku mengajaknya bicara karena aku ingin ia berhenti menghindariku. "Tapi kau yang mulai."

"_Oke_! _Oke_! Aku tahu itu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menghindarimu—"

Lagi-lagi kupotong ucapannya. "Jelas kau menghindariku!" seruku ngotot. Apa yang kukatakan benar bukan?

"ITU KARENA AKU BELUM BISA MELUPAKAN CIUMAN ITU, BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto dengan kencang. Kulihat matanya membelalak setelah mengucapkannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menghindariku?" aku tidak bisa menahan seringai kecilku saat mendengarnya. Sungguh reaksi yang menggemaskan! Walau jujur saja tingkahnya yang mencoba menghindariku itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Memang kau sendiri tidak merasa risih dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak. Itu hanya kecelakaan," paparku tenang. Walau sebenarnya jauh dalam hatiku, aku merasakan sesuatu genyar aneh.

Naruto menarik napas sebelum membuangnya pelan. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Dan aku minta maaf sudah menghindarimu hingga kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Kau baru menyadarinya jika tindakanmu menghindariku membuatku merasa tidak nyaman?

"Hn."

Si pirang bodoh di hadapanku ini menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Apa sekarang ia sudah bisa mengerti kata yang dia anggap ambigu itu?

.

* * *

.

Hubungan kami pun terjalin kembali seperti sediakala. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sesediakala dulu. Karena sebenarnya hubungan kami semakin dekat.

Seperti biasa, di pagi ini pun aku menyusuri koridor dengan santai menuju kelasku. Menenteng tas di balik bahuku dan membiarkan sebelah tanganku yang satunya lagi bersemayam di balik saku celanaku.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah pemandangan langka di depanku. Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku bisa memasuki kelas dan duduk manis di atas bangkuku seperti biasa. Tapi karena sosok yang selama ini selalu mengambil alih perhatianku sekarang menjadi alasan utamanya.

Aku melihat Naruto bersandar di sisi pintu masuk kelas kami dengan seseorang yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Hatake Kakashi, kelas 3D—_senpai_ kami.

Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah salah satu siswa populer yang ada di sekolah kami. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Lalu parasnya yang tampan tidak mudah membuat orang-orang melupakannya. Lalu bekas luka yang melintang di mata kanannya menjadi sesuatu yang mencolok setelah rambut _spike_ putihnya.

Aku perhatikan mereka. Mereka terlihat dekat. Cara Naruto tertawa terkesan berbeda dari biasanya. Terkesan hangat dan begitu menarik perhatian.

**Deg!**

Aku tertegun.

Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin di antara mereka?

"Ah, Naru! Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," ucap Kakashi-_senpai_ secara tiba-tiba setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sebelum beranjak pergi dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "Ingat hari ini kau harus ikut kegiatan _club_!"

Aku menahan napas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika emosiku naik. Sebuah perasaan yang melarangku untuk berhenti memperhatikan mereka. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang akan kedekatan Naruto dengan Kakashi-_senpai_?

"Iya… aku tahu itu!"

Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa aku mulai berimajinasi? Bagaimana bisa pipinya merona seperti itu hanya Kakashi-_senpai_ menyentuhnya?

Aku melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Kakashi-_senpai_.

"Kau terlihat senang pagi ini."

"Sa—Sasuke!" Naruto terlonjak kaget karena kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba baginya, namun segera ia menyapaku dengan riang. "Ohayou! Hehehe… hari ini Kakashi-_senpai_ datang mengunjungiku. Jadi aku merasa senang," ucapnya berseri-seri.

Jelas saja dahiku berkedut mendengarnya. Kenapa Naruto merasa begitu senang hanya karena Kakashi-_senpai_ datang mengunjunginya. Namun aku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan gumaman andalanku.

"Hn."

"Dasar Mr. Hn!"

Aku nyaris saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku mendengar ejekkannya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah satu minggu ini aku terus menaruh curiga tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Kakashi-_senpai_. Semakin hari aku melihat mereka semakin dekat membuatku jengah setiap kali melihat mereka. Ah… aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi.

Kalian tanya kenapa? Seharusnya kalian tak bertanya lagi jika memperhatikan gelagatku.

Aku menyukai Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan sayangnya aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

Perasaanku semakin berkecamuk setiap kali memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto saat bersama Kakashi-_senpai_. Naruto terlihat aneh jika memang hanya menganggap Kakashi-_senpai_ sebatas kakak kelasnya. Maka hari ini aku telah memantapkan hatiku untuk menyatakkan perasaanku pada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin sampai kalah satu langkah dari pria sok tampan—Hatake Kakashi—apalagi pria itu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kau melamun… sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku sampai harus membawaku ke atap sekolah?"

Gezz… aku sampai melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang berada di dekatku. Aku berbalik menghadap Naruto dan menatapnya serius dan atmosfer di sekeliling kami langsung berubah. Aku menarik napas sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan menyiapkan mentalku.

"Naruto aku—"

**Bep! Bep! Bep!**

Sial! Kenapa harus ada suara ponsel yang berbunyi di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Sasuke tunggu sebentar! Ponselku berbunyi."

"Hn."

**Klik!**

"Ya, Kakashi-_senpai_?"

Oh… jadi _senpai_ sialan itu yang beraninya menginterupsi waktuku bersama Naruto?

_["Naruto kau ada di mana? Aku ada di depan kelasmu!"]_

"Eh?" Naruto langsung bertingkah panik. "Ba—baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali ke sana!" Naruto langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Sasuke ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Kakashi-_senpai_ sudah menungguku di sana!"

Kenapa kau terlihat cemas seperti itu Naruto? Kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, hah? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau tahu Naruto? Itu menyulut emosiku!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik pergelangan tangannya saat ia hendak berbalik meninggalkanku hingga tubuhnya menubruk tubuhku. Kukecup sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tidak peduli jika nanti Naruto akan membenciku. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya karena aku tidak akan mengulangi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

**Owari**

* * *

.

Happy Fujoshi Indenpedence Day #4 Ini tahun kedua Yan ikut event ini. Kalau tahun kemarin Yan bikin ShikaNaru tahun ini Yan pake SasuNaru^^ Gak tahu nih kalau tahun depan. Terus kali ini Yan pake pairing slight berbeda dari biasanya kan? Hehehe… soalnya Yan lagi kecantol sama KakaNaru XD Maaf telat publish ficnya. Yan kirain hari ini tapi ternyata tanggal 6 September kemarin. Tapi tak apalah ya? Hehehe... review?

**09.09.12  
**


End file.
